Mally In Wonderland
by XxFuzenXDorixX
Summary: My name is Mally. I was born with a list of diseases starting with a weak heart. I have panic attacks often which causes my heart attacks. This only got worse when I was kidnapped and brought to Wonderland. I don't know how much more my heart can take!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice**. **The characters will appear in the next chapter, consider this an introduction. Mally Grace is a real person (A friend of mine actually), so I do not own her either. I have a link to a picture of her (drawn on the computer) on my profile.**

BANG! A gun went off and I dropped to the ground, it was a habit at this point. Whenever I heard a gun I just dropped. I could hear them coming closer, yelling, shouting, and laughing, laughing at me. I forced myself to stand ignoring the pain in my leg, I ran. My name is Mally, Mally Grace, I'm sixteen years old, I have long blond hair pulled back in a ponytail, most of it falling out now, and bright blue eyes. I have pale skin due to my lack of leaving my house, I'm wearing my school uniform, a short dark blue skirt, a white, long sleeved button up, and a blue tie. I'm wearing a pair of white knee high socks, one falling off and a single brown shoe. My clothes were tattered and torn, my oval shaped glasses were cracked and I was trying to keep the contents of my bag from spilling out. Tears filled my eyes. I had a bullet wound below my knee and a gash across my stomach.

Now I'm sure your curious as to why people are chasing me, right? I'm a small, petite, timid, frail girl who can barely stand half the time, what could I have possibly done to have so many people chasing after me? Nothing, I have done nothing. You see every year on a completely random week a group of kids in school would beat up everyone else. It was called 'Crack Week' and I was the target. No, they didn't normally gain up on someone like me, but this time they did. Teachers did nothing about it either, nor the police, we all had to take it. There was no stopping them, I tried... that's how I got the gash on my stomach.

'I have to get home,' I thought, 'I'm almost there...'

I ran behind a house. I knew the teacher who lived here well, surely she would help me. I jumped, gasping in pain as I tried to grab the top of the fence. I heard the kids yelling in a foreign language. I tried to climb over the fence. BANG! "AHHH !!!" I screamed in pain as a bullet went through my arm. I let go of the fence. My bag fell of my shoulder and my glasses fell of my face. The kids all stood there . Surrounding me, smirking, and chatting in whatever language they were speaking \. The 'leader' pointed a gun at my head. My eyes widen in shock.

'I'm... g-gonna die...'

I squeezed my eyes shut. Waiting for my death I heard a soft click from the gun and a rustling noise from a near by bush. BANG! My eyes shot open. The bullet barely grazed my cheek. I saw the 'leader' fall to the ground, he was shot in the back. The gang all started to shout, they grabbed their fallen 'leader' and ran. TearS still fell from my eyes and I reached in my bag. I pulled out a small first aid kit.

'First I need to get the bullet out,' I could feel myself slip from consciousness, as I grabbed a nail file and tried to get the bullet out of my leg, I gasped in pain. I succeeded and unbuttoned the top two buttons from my shirt. I slipped my arm out and proceeded to remove the bullet.

'now I need to clean the wounds.' I pulled out the peroxide and some cotton balls. I cleaned the wound on my arm, leg and cheek . I untucked my shirt and unbuttoned the bottom two buttons cleaning the gash on my stomach. The smell of the peroxide started to make me drowsy.

'No, I... I have to..... stay... awake......' My vision started to blur as I saw two rabbit ears appear from behind a bush. 'A I seeing things?' My eyes began to close as I heard a rustling noise again. 'I guess... this is..... it...'


	2. Chapter 2

**Please excuse any spelling errors, or any other mistakes I might have made, I haven't slept in days. If this story seems at all familiar, I have also posted it on Quizilla under the same name.**

I woke up still feeling drowsy. 'What happened?' I thought, trying to remember. 'I-I was attacked.' I looked down and saw my shirt was re-buttoned, although still untucked, and upon further inspection I found my wounds were bandaged. I put my hand on my cheek and felt a small pad on it. 'But how did... Oh well I suppose it doesn't matter...' I stood biting my lip, trying to ignore the pain in my leg, and grabbed my bag preparing to leave. I again heard a rustling sound. My curiosity got the better of me, I turned around and saw a slightly over sized rabbit, wearing clothes. I blinked once and rubbed my eyes. 'I must be seeing things,' I thought. 'or maybe...' I walked over to the rabbit and picked it up before it had a chance to escape. "Why hello there little guy. Are you lost?" I coed, holding it like a baby. "You are so adorable." I smiled and pecked the small white rabbit on the top of its head. I could have sworn I saw it blush. "If you want, you can stay with me for as long as you like." It's ears perked and it hopped out my arms. "Bye!" I turned to leave.

"Wait! Your supposed to chase me!" A voice said.

I turned around and stared in shock. 'Did that rabbit just scold me?'

"Well come on! You have to follow me! Oh well... I suppose it can't be helped."

I turned and begin to walk away, much faster then before. 'I guess the doctor was right... I should be taking those pills...' Then I felt some one grab me and throw me over their shoulder. "What the-" I saw my kidnapper was a man with white hair and... RABBIT EARS!? I gasped in pain.

"M-my stomach... it-"

"Oh! It seems I forgot." The man said. He moved me from his shoulder and into his arms. He began to run off.  
"W-where are you taking me !?" He had red eyes and wore circular glasses .

"You will see soon. Hm... it looks like were going down that hole," He mumbled

"D-down that hole !?" I tensed

"Mally, are you scared of falling?" He asked. I nodded, it was one of my worst fears. "Hm...I like falling, don't worry Mally I won't let you get hurt." Then he threw me into the large hole, jumping in after. I screamed. "H-help me!" I shook in fear. I also hated being in the dark, and now I'm falling in a dark hole! My biggest fear of all was being alone. I looked around for the man, I could barely make out his silhouette. I threw my arms around him and clung to him for dear life. I despised being alone more then anything.

"Falling with you is even more fun, then falling by myself." He said wrapping his arms around my waist, and honestly I was happy he did, it made me feel a bit safer. "I might become obsessed..."

"Alas, we can't fall forever, we can't the holes to deep."

'Am-am I going to die ?' I closed my eyes tight then... nothing.

I opened my eyes and looked around. 'What is this place?' I couldn't believe my eyes ! This place was so, so... different. An amusement park, a castle, and a mansion surrounded me. This place was full of color.

"Where am I?"

"Your in Wonderland, Mally."

"Wonderland?"

"Yes, now could you please drink this for me?" He held up a small vial with a heart shaped cap. I ignored his question and asked: "H-how do you kn-now my name?"

"Of course I know your name, I love you." I felt a pain in my heart as soon as he said those words. He walked over to me and knelt down beside me. I tensed, I tried to stand but I couldn't. 'Are my legs in shock?'

"Now I need you to drink this."

"W-why should I?"

"Aren't you curious to know my name?" I nodded, he smiled. "So that must mean you like me!"

"N-not really..." I said quietly. He stared at me and started mumbling about a game.

"Well. If you won't drink in willingly." He began to drink the liquid.

"W-what are you-" He slammed his lips onto mine forcing the liquid into my mouth. I started to loose control of my breathing. 'N-not now.' I needed my medicine, before it got worse. I went to push the man away but he had my arms pinned to my sides. My body started to shake. 'It's getting worse. I-I have to...' I swallowed and as soon as I did he pulled away. I opened my purse and went digging through it.

"There's a little more left," He said, I turned to face him. "you can drink it yourself or, I can help you again." He smiled holding up the bottle. I took the bottle with shaky hand as drank it. He began to walk away, my eyes went wide. "My name is Peter, Peter White. I hope to see you soon." And he left, he just left.

"P-Peter, c-come back!" I jumped up and ran to where he was. I didn't see him. I started hyperventilating. I HATED being alone, especially when I didn't know where I was. I dropped to the ground. You see when I'm alone and lost I have panic attacks, and when this happens I first start to loose control of my breathing, like when Peter kissed me . I then start to shake, and then I slowly start to loose control of my body. I was crying. 'I need my medicine .' I began to dig through my bag pulling out bottle after bottle of pills, setting a side what I would need . 'Here's for the amnesia, the breathing, my heart- WHERE'S THE ONE FOR THE BLOOD !' I searched frantically for the last bottle. I fell onto my stomach. 'Need to hurry' I found the bottle trying to open it. You see, during my panic attacks my brain stops working and I can't open pill bottles because their child proof. 'No... can't...' Blood began to pour from my mouth . I don't know why but my blood cells multiplied faster during panic attacks and escaped from my mouth, that why I needed these pills, they lessen the blood in my body so it doesn't come pouring from my mouth.

'I...gonna...die?' I just shook and cried until I felt my eyes start to close. 'No...'

I opened my eye and looked around. 'What happened ?' I thought. My head ached, I put a hand on my head wincing in pain. I looked down and saw I was wearing and over sized button up shirt. I was laying on a couch, my purse on the table next to me. I saw a trash can not far away with my uniform in it, blood stained. "It's good to see your awake. I turned my head and saw a man with long, blue, hair sitting at a desk behind me .

"My name is Julius Monrey." He pointed down the hall. "Second door to the left, I had an outfit bought for you, please change and come back here." I nodded slowly and grabbed my purse going to the room. 'How did I get here...'

'I can't believe I can't do this!' I thought trying to get the buttons on the back buttoned. The dress I was wearing was quiet plain, but for me very complex. The dress came just to my knees, it was dark gray, with two black strips on the short sleeves and at the end of the dress, the skirt puffed out slightly, at the waist of the dress was a black bow that needed to be tied . I struggled to get the last few buttons. 'I give up.'

"Um... Julius?" I flushed red and stared at my feet.

"Yes."

"C-could you come here for a minute?"I heard him sigh and walk over to the room.

"Um, I'm uh, kind of... having trouble." I said turning around and showing him the unbuttoned buttons on my back. I pulled my hair aside as he started buttoning the dress and tying the bow. "Thank you..." I quickly grabbed my purse and followed behind him.

I sat in the chair across from him, tugging on my loose hair. I winced slightly in pain. 'My head is throbbing.'

"Now Mali-" Julius started.

"J-just Mally, please." 'How did he know my name?'

"Mally, could you please tell be what happened?"

"I-I don't remember. I just remember being attacked on my way home, and I saw a rabbit."

"Is that all you can remember ?"

"Um..." I closed my eyes and tried to remember anything else I could. "A man... with white hair and... r-rabbit ears." 'I must be losing it! A man with rabbit ears.'

"I believe the man you are talking about is Peter White."

'That sounds so familiar...' He pulled out a small vial.

"This is the Potion Of Hearts, do you remember drinking this?" I shook my head no. "Well if you did you will be stuck here for a while, if not you will disappear soon enough."

"W-what do you mean by 'disappear'?"

"You will simply go back to your world," He handed me the vial. I looked out the window, the sun started to rise . 'It was never night... how did it?'

"Where am I?"

"Wonderland."

'What an odd name...'

"I... I wish to speak with Peter. Where can I find him?" Julius pulled out a map.

"Here, at the Castle of Hearts. Peter is the prime minister there," he pointed to another part of the map, "this is the Hatters Mansion, I suggest avoiding the area all together, and here," He pointed to another area, "this is the amusement park. We are now at the Clock Tower, the rest of the land is in the middle of a power struggle, the Clock Tower is the only neutral area." He explained. I nodded, taking it all in. He handed me the map. "You may come and go here as you wish." I took the map and smiled.

"Thank you Julius." I bowed slightly. "I will try and return by midnight, i-if you really don't mind."

"Do as you wish." I smiled and left.

'Now, to find the castle.'


	3. Chapter 3

I am not to happy with this chapter, well I am sorry for the wait. My dad put Linux on my computer (much to my displeasure) and it took me a while to figure out how to update being it would not accept the original format of the document. I would also like to say before I get to far into the story, I know as much about Mally's disease as she does, and she never really listen when her parents explained it to her (Which is why she carries her medical files with her). So what I say may not be correct but I am going off of what she says.

I held my aching head in my hands and groaned in pain. "I need to get to castle." I mumbled. I had been walking for about a half an hour now. I was taking a break because my injured leg wouldn't go any further. I stood and began to walk away. 'This dress in too inconvenient.' I thought, then I heard a rustling sound from behind me. I swiftly turned around and saw a man standing there. He had short brown hair. I couldn't really see his face to well due to m blurred vision but I could tell he was smiling.

"Hello, I'm Ace! I haven't seen you here before."

I smiled . "I-I'm Mally Grace. I just arrived here..." I winced in pain. "My eyes..." I mumbled.

"Hmm, what's wrong Mally?"

"I m-misplaced my glasses, I get throbbing head aches when I d-don't wear them." I explained pulling a bottle of aspirin out of my purse.

"I'll take you to town so you can get a knew pair." He smiled.

"You don't h-have to."

"I know. I've got nothing better to do and you seem lost anyways."

I blushed. "W-well if your sure..."

"It's fine."

We had been walking for hours. I hadn't said a word about it though I think we're lost. Then he stopped we stood in front of a gate. I saw a mansion behind it. "Well this isn't right." He said putting a hand on the gate.

"Ace! Are you lost again!" I heard a voice shout. I squeaked and hid behind Ace.

"Oh Elliot, ha ha. I guess I am. You see, I was showing Mal-" BANG! Elliot shot a gun and it nearly hit Ace.

The man had blond wavy hair, and rabbit ears. I shook in fear.

"I don't care why your here! I've told you a hundred times this is Blood's land!"

"Mally, go wait by that tree." Ace said quietly. I nodded and ran over. BANG! I stopped when a bullet nearly hit me.

"And who are you?" Elliot said moving closer to me.

"M-my name i-is Mally." I stuttered. He pointed the gun at me and was about to shoot when I ducked and kicked his feet making him fall to the ground.

"Why you-"

"Elliot," I turned to the new voice. I saw a man with black hair wearing a top hat. "What have I told you about killing on the premises without my consent?"

"Blood I- it's not my fault!" He pointed to Ace who stood their smiling. "He's always getting lost and it's-"

"If he's lost you give him directions." Blood walked over to me and offered his hand. "I'm sorry for the trouble young lady, I promise it will never happen again."

"I-it's okay." I said, taking his hand. He helped me up, I smiled.

"So where were you going?" He asked.

"We were heading into town!" Ace said. "Then I got Mally lost."

"So your name is Mally? I'm Blood Dupre."

"Y-yes, i-it's nice to meet you." I heard Elliot and Ace talking.

"Why were you going to town ?" Blood asked .

"I n-need to get a new pair of glasses. I lost mine."

"I see... Your a foreigner aren't you?"

"Um...I-I guess so ."

"Your a foreigner?" Ace said.

"I-"

"I'm trying to tell you where to go!" Elliot yelled, I jumped slightly.

As soon as Ace knew where we were suppose to go we left. I felt dizzy and I could barely see. Then I hit something and fell down.

"Ow... What happened."

"You ran into a tree." Ace said picking me up. "I should probably carry you the rest of the way."

"I can walk."

"Not without running into a tree." He smiled.

I sighed. I guess he was right, it was right in front of me and I hit it. So he carried me into town and got me to the eye doctor.

"Okay miss now we need you to come back here for a few tests." A faceless man said.

"Oh that's not necessary, I carry my medical records with me um..." I pulled the folder out of my purse and tried to find the right paper. "Oops!" I dropped the folder and the papers came flying out. I went to grab them.

"Here let me help." Ace offered grabbing some of the papers.

"N-no I-"

"Hmm, heart medication?"

I snatched the paper from his hand. I didn't want people to know just how sick I was. I grabbed the rest of the papers before he had a chance and handed the needed papers to the man. He looked over the papers and walked into the back room.

"Mally, are you on heart medication?"

"O-of course not! I m-must have grabbed the wrong thing!"

"I don't believe you." He said grabbing my bag and looking inside.

"H-hey g-give it back!" I shouted trying to get it from him. Then a small bottle fell out of bag.

"Here it is!" He smiled and grabbed the bottle dropping my purse. "Mali... Your name is Mali-"

"Mally! It's Mally! Now give it back!"

"Yup heart medication." He laughed. "I was right."

I blushed. 'Maybe that's how Julius knew my name.'

"Well I have to go now, see you later Mali-"

"MALLY!"

"Ha ha, bye Mally ."

I sat down and waited for what felt like hour but in reality was only a few minutes. The back door opened and the man came back in. He handed me my papers and a new pair of glasses.

"Thank you..." I pulled a card out of my bag. "My insurance should cover this." He read of the card and handed it back to me and with out a word just shooed me away.

I left the building and put on my glasses. My head ache started to fade and my vision began to clear. 'Now to do something about my clothes. I walked into a clothing store and walked over to the women clothing section. "Oh my," I mumbled. The whole section was full of big, puffy, dresses. 'Maybe I'll find something in the mens' section.'

Suits, that was all they had. I searched every section of the store. No jeans, no regular shirts, all suits and dresses. I left the store feeling discouraged. I hated dresses and now I'm stuck in one. Then something caught my eye. A boy, around my age, in normal looking clothing! I ran over to him.

"E-excuse me!" I said trying to get his attention. He stopped.

"Yeah?" I saw the boy had cat ears and a matching tail, he had pinkish purple hair.

"M-my name is Mally, and I w-was wondering. W-where do you shop? I just got here and a-all I can find in these stores are frilly dresses." I laughed nervously.

He smiled, "Just got here? So your a foreigner?"

"Um, yes?" 'Why do people keep asking me that?'

"My name's Boris! Come, follow me."

He lead me to a store I hadn't seen. I followed him inside and I examined the area. I thanked him and looked for something to wear. I soon found and outfit I liked. I bought it (And a few other things) and changed in the dressing area. I had bought a black pair of pants with multiple pockets, all were red and had green vines connected to them making it look like roses, and a red shirt with sleeves that came to my elbow, and a darker red rose on it. I had also gotten a red belt to match the shirt. When I got to the entrance of the store I saw Boris still standing there. He smiled.

"Why are you still here? Y-you didn't have to wait for me."

"I know, but I was bored anyways."

I followed him out. Then I remembered. "I was supposed to go to the Castle of Hearts." I mumbled.

"Why do you need to go there?" Boris asked. I was surprised he heard me.

"I have to ask Peter White something." I explained what happened and he just smiled.

"I'll show you the way there."

"Are you sure we won't get in trouble for doing this." I whispered, climbing down from the top of the gate following Boris into a bush.

"Positive, I do this all the time." He whispered back.

"But isn't the technically breaking in?" I followed him to the side of the castle.

"I just call it, letting myself in." He smiled and pointed to an open window. "I'll get you in through there."

"I don't think we shou- eep!" He lifted me on his shoulders I was able to get to the window.

I grabbed the end and pulled myself inside. I looked down at Boris who smiled and waved. I smiled in thanks and watched him sneak off. "Miss?" A voice asked from behind me. I jumped and turned to see a maid. I put a hand over my heart.

"Y-yes?"

"Do you have business here?

"Yes, I have come to speak with Peter White." I noticed the maid was faceless like many of the other residents in Wonderland.

"Follow me Miss." I followed her to a door.

"He's in here Miss." I nodded and she left.

I Knocked on the door. "Come in!" A frustrated female voice relied. I walked into the room, I saw Peter, Ace, and a women with black curls. Peter turned to face me.

"MALLY!" He shouted tackling me down.

"Ahh!" I fell and felt a pain in my stomach. I remembered the injury.

"Mally! I knew you'd come to see me! I didn't think you'd be here so soon! I-"

"Ow! I-it hurts! G-get off!"

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted. "White! Get off of the girl!" He did as he was told. I stood.

"Art thou a foreigner?" She asked.

'Must be the Queen.' I bowed. "Yes your Majesty."

"We are Vivaldi, The Queen Of Hearts."

"M-my name is Mally Grace." I stood straight.

"Mally, we wish for you to join us for tea."

I smiled and nodded. "I'd be honored."

I sat at a table Vivaldi at one end I at the other. Peter was to left Ace to my right. I hadn't had tea before, let alone been at a tea party. I brought the cup to my lips and drank some. 'Not to bad.' I thought. I saw the sun setting. 'The time is so odd here I'd think I was in a dream if I weren't thinking.' Normally when I dream I don't have thoughts, so I believed this to be real for that reason alone.

"Mally, do you have a place to stay?" Vivaldi asked. "If not you may remain here for as long as you'd like."

"Th-thank you for the offer, but I am staying with Julius at the Clock Tower." I replied.

"Mally! Why would you want to live in such a place! You can still move in here!" Peter yelled.

"White, we cannot force Mally to stay here." Vivaldi told him.

"But! Can't you-"

"Enough!" Everything was silent.

"So Mally, how did things go in town?" Ace asked changing the subject.

"Everything w-went fine. I met someone in town who helped me buy some new clothes."

"You and Mally have met before?" Vivaldi asked.

"We met in the woods! Mally was lost."

"And you helped her get to town?" Peter asked rolling his eyes.

"Yup! We ended up at the Hatter's, but Elliot gave us directions."

"It seems it is already night. Our time together has been interrupted." Vivaldi said, "Tea time must come to an end."

'I'm tired any ways, but, I still have to talk to Peter.' I stood and felt like I was going to fall over. I gripped the chair to balance myself.

"You should spend the night here." Vivaldi offered.

"I don't want to impose."

"It's fine, White will show you to your room." She turned to leave.

"Night Mally." Ace said.

"Night."

I was following Peter to the guest room. "Um... Peter?" I asked.

"Yes Mally?" He said opening the door to the room. I walked inside, he followed, closing the door behind him.

"W-we need to talk. What happened?"


End file.
